


Tie You Up

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian doesn't wear a tie to the FIA hall of fame awards but finds a great use for it when he gets home.





	Tie You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



_'Did you forget something?'_ , Sebastian smiles at the text message with the accompanying photo of her holding his tie. He didn't think it was too bad not wearing one to his induction into the FIA hall of fame. He barely has time to reply when another photo comes through, this time with it wrapped around her neck, _'Maybe I should give you a refresher of how to wear a tie'._ He's called away to collect his award so shoves his phone in his pocket wondering exactly what she has in mind when he gets home.

He arrives home late. He doesn't expect her to be up at this hour so is pleasantly surprised to hear her call out, "Seb, il mio campione, I'm in the bedroom". He heads through to be greeted by the sight of her, illuminated by candlelight, wearing nothing but the silky lingerie he loves her in most and his tie. She hands him a glass of champagne, "I thought we could celebrate before your lesson". They clink their glasses together before both take a sip. She leans up to give him a wanton kiss before pulling back and removing the tie. She wraps it around his neck, "I'm going to make sure you never forget your tie again". Sebastian shivers at her touch, as she fastens the tie around him she makes sure to drag her nails down his chest as she does so.

He places his glass down on the side and pulls her close, kissing her briefly again before huskily telling her, "I think I know the perfect way to remember". He trails his hands across her back, undoing her clasp as he goes. He gently drags the straps down her arms before dropping it on the floor. He leads her to the bed and encourages her to lay down. Sebastian drapes himself over her reclaiming her lips in another embrace. "Are you ready liebling to help me?". She breathes out her reply, "I'll do anything you want Seb, I'm yours". He straddles her hips, removing his tie as he goes. He pulls her arms in front of her and wraps the tie around her wrists, tying it tightly. He lifts her arms up to the bed railing and threads it through securing her in place.

Sebastian leans back and pauses, taking time to savour the sight of her bound underneath him. Her breathing is shallow, she's shaking with the anticipation of what he will do to her. He gently trails his fingers down the side of her face, a caress that continues down her neck. When he reaches her breasts he increases the firmness of his touch taking the time to rub each of her hardening nipples. She moans in pleasure, moving her hips against him. Sebastian continues his journey down her body, he drags his hands over her sensitive skin enjoying the sight of her moving under him and hearing her moan his name. He reclaims her lips for a chaste kiss before pulling away with a mischievous grin on his face. He takes advantage of the fact he knows she's ticklish and launches an assault on her sides. She shrieks with laughter and pulls hard on her restraints as he continues torturing her body. Just when she can't take any more and is begging him to stop, he pauses once again appreciating the sight of her beneath him. Her eyes are wide in desire, hair dishevelled and a light sheen covering her body. He can feel her pushing desperately against his rapidly hardening cock. "Please Seb, take me. I want you".

He moves further down the bed, hooks his fingers in the top of her knickers and pulls them down her legs, throwing them over his shoulder. She parts her legs further inviting Sebastian to kiss up her thigh towards her aching centre. He strokes his finger against clit, the barest of touches that has her bucking her hips towards him and gasping in pleasure. He slides a finger inside her, feeling how much wetter she gets with every thrust. He watches her reaction, where she would normally be threading her hands through his hair she's left helplessly tugging on the tie, writhing in pleasure and it thrills him. He drags her right to the edge, moaning uncontrollably, but removes his finger before she crashes over it.

Sebastian licks his finger clean then stands. She's desperate for him to touch her again but realises, in time, he will do everything needed to make her release as perfect as possible. She watches him walk across to the abandoned bottle of champagne and grab an ice cube from the ice bucket. He returns to her, "Herzchen, you look really hot. I think you need to cool down". He places the ice cube on her collarbone and slowly drags it down her body. She shivers at the sensation. He tries to cover as much of her skin as possible, enjoying leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. When he reaches her nipple he stops, leaving it on top of her hard nub. She moans at the contact, the cold water running down the curve of her breast. He continues running it down her stomach, her breath hitches as he stops right before he reaches her centre. She watches with widen eyes as Sebastian pops the ice cube in his mouth. He swirls it around before reaching between her thighs and sliding his tongue deep inside her. The sudden cold makes her jerk uncontrollably, the groan she makes at the contact almost makes Seb come instantly the moment he hears her.

As he pushes his tongue in and out of her, she arches herself into his touch. She's moving erratically, close to her release so he moves his hands to her hips and holds her down still furiously fucking her. She trembles with ecstasy as her orgasm hits her, breathlessly moaning his name. Sebastian stands and quickly removes his clothing, he's been hard for so long it's impossible to resist finishing inside her. She's watching him intently through hooded eyes, he wraps his hand around his cock and pumps up and down. He notices she groans at the sight and can't resist teasing her some more, "Do you want me Schätzchen? Fill you up and fuck you so hard you'll feel it for days after?". He smiles at her needy moans, "Always Seb, please, bitte". He strokes himself again, the mischievous grin back on his face, "Or maybe I should just continue as I am. Make you watch as I come all over you". She tugs impatiently on the tie, trying to make it loose so she can free her hands, exclaiming "Don't you dare Sebastian". He laughs, "Don't worry liebling I enjoy being inside you far too much to say no".

Without warning he grabs her by the hips and turns her over. Kneeling behind her he tugs her back up towards him. He spreads her legs causing her to fall forwards into the pillow. He squeezes her ass firmly before thrusting deep inside her. He can hear how needy she now sounds as he continues sliding deeper and faster into her. She pushes her hips back to meet his rhythm, desperate for him to fuck her harder. Sebastian can see that her moving like this is causing the tie to dig deeper into her skin, it's like the pain is causing her even more pleasure. He feels a frisson of heat course through his veins, the familiar sensation of his impeding climax fast approaching. He sets a ruthless pace, his only thoughts are how hot she looks like this at his mercy and how he wants to ruin her. He continues to thrust into her, pulling almost all the way out then slamming back inside. She can feel the raw pleasure Seb always makes her feel spreading through her again. She's incoherent, the only sounds she's making is guttural groans, encouraging Seb to continue. The sound of their skins slapping against each other echoes around the room, adding to the desire they both feel for each other. She's moving erratically and he knows her well enough to know she's close again. He feels her tighten around him, starting to lose control. She clenches around him as she falls apart screaming his name, her actions causing him to stop thrusting impatiently and release his load into her, groaning his way through his climax.

Sebastian rests his forehead on her back as he tries to catch his breath. She's still shaking with aftershocks, completely spent. Eventually he moves and reaches for the tie, tugging it loose freeing her hands. He helps her lay in a comfortable position and he takes her hands in his, gently massaging her wrists. She sighs in contentment as he gently kisses where she was tied. "Ich liebe dich Mein liebling." he grins at her, "I would say I'd wear a tie every time from now on but you look so much better in it than I ever would". She laughs at him, "Well if that's the night I get, I won't complain".

 


End file.
